


Feels Like Yesterday

by orphan_account



Category: StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequl to Show Stopper, it's Merediths wedding day and everything dosent quite go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the amazing Starkids, no matter how much I would like to.

    It felt like only yesterday she told them she was engaged it was one of the best nights of her life.  
   "So how was date night?" Jaime asked as they walked through the door, hand in hand. Meredith ran to her and held up her left hand. Jaime screamed and then yelled "Lauren, Julia, Denice get your butts down here now!" Brian walked away laughing "Have fun!" he shouted over his shoulder "I'm going to go brake the news to the guys" "ohmydeadgod you completely wrecked my news, Joey asked me out!" Just then Denice came running down the stairs "Dylan kissed me!" Then Lauren joined the little group "I made out with Joe!" she blurted. Julia practically jumped down the stars before yelling "Darren said he loves me!" Jaime waited until they'd all arrived before saying "Well today's been a very good day for couples. Me and Joey, Julia and Darren, Joe and Lauren even Dylan and Denice! But Meredith just went and stole our thunder!" When all the others looked confused Meredith held up her hand once more and said "We got engaged!"   
    After a lot of squealing and yelling Julia asked how he'd asked. "You know love story by Taylor Swift?" There was a chorus of yes from the group. "He got the restaurant to play it and then when it said the Romeo preposed he asked me!" "Awwww that's so romantic" said Denice. "Girls, your all going to be bridesmaids right?" Asked Meredith. "ohmydeadgod! Of course Mere" said Lauren. "were here for you 100%" added Julia. "Ok so you lot go back to your boyfriends, Bri should have finished telling them all by now. Jaime, can I talk to you for a minute" The girls all ran back upstairs until only Meredith and Jaime were left. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Meredith said "Jaime your my best friend, you know that. And when I get married I want you to be there with me every step of the way, Jaime will you be my maid of honour?" Jaime reached over and hugged her. "Well yeh Mere, why would I turn you down!"  
    It was  valantines day, exactly one year after they got engaged she was sat on a chair in the middle of the living room, on her wedding day, while Jaime fussed over her hair. So much had changed since that night, Jaime and Joey got engaged last week, She had moved out of the manor and into an apartment with Brian, not to mention planning a wedding! It was hard to believe that all of this started with an accident. If it wasnt for that she wouldent have overheard him say that he liked her, and she wouldent have had the courage to admit her true feelings. She was broke out of her contamplaition by Julia looking out of the windows and saying "Where the hell are the cars?" Meredith rolled her eyes and noticed that Jaime's hands had left her hair so she walked over to her friend "Julia we're not leaving for another hour and a half, and it's my wedding shouldn't I be the one stressing out?" Lauren screamed from the next room. They all came rushing through to see her standing in front of the full length mirror, clutching the deep blue fabric at the waistline of her dress and staring at a very noticeable red stain. "No Lauren! What the hell happened!" Said Meredith beginning to panic. All the girls were wearing midnight blue dresses that went out at the waist and cut off at the knee, she wasent even in her dress yet and things were going wrong. "Don't rub it you'll make it worse!" Yelled Julia who looked like she was about to kill Lauren.   
    There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, try not to kill each other when I' gone" said Denise, as she stalked out of the room leaving Julia scolding Lauren and Jaime calming Meredith down. "Jaime its the flowers can you come help me!" Jaime ran out of the room and saw a large box tied off with a dark blue ribbon. "OMDWG I have an idea!" she untied the ribbon and went back to where the others were stood. "Or you know I could just do it myself, don't worry about it!" Denise shouted after her. She shooed the others away from Lauren and wrapped the thick ribben around her waist. It looked totally awsome it covered the stain and it looked like it had originally designed to be there. Meredith hugged Jaime "Best maid of honour ever! Now can you come help me with my dress because it's super complicated"   
    It was complicated, mostly because all of the little hooks and buttons were so tiny and neither of them were that delicate. After ten minutes of trying with no sucsess Jaime walked to the bedroom door and yelled. "Lauren we need your impossibley tiny hands!" they heared Lauren shout Julia over to finish Denises makeup before she bound down the hall and into the bedroom. She saw the problem and started to do up the row of buttons.   
    The dress was pure white and had full length lace sleeves. It clung to her body  down to about her mid thigh where it splayed out elegantly to the floor, it was pretty simple and suited her perfectly. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror a cross the room and gasped, Jaime had done an amazing job. Her usually wild hair was falling in perfect smooth waves down past her shoulders and a few long strands of hair framed her face beautifully. Lauren had done her makeup and had, thank dead god, kept in simple. Only a touch of simmering pale blue eyeshadow betrayed that it had been Lauren and even that only accentuated her chocolate eyes, making them look brighter and bigger. She was stunning. Lauren had finished doing the buttons by now and had gone to do Julia's makeup and she was glad of it as she felt tears prick her eyes.  
    "I wish that they would come come,  I know they doesn't  like Brian but there my parents and I wish that they could see that Brian makes me happy, I love him more than I've ever loved anyone before." Jaime hugged her best friend saying "I know but it's their loss, and I know you wanted your dad to give you away but David will be here soon" As if on cue her phone beeped it was from her mother.   
'David can't come to the wedding, he's grounded'  
That was it no good luck, no I love you, not even a sorry. She knew her parents could be cold sometimes and that they disliked Brian, but she never thought they were this bad, banning her brother from her wedding. "Screw them!" she yelled throwing her phone across the bed. Jaime picked it up and read the text. "I'm so sorry Meredith, I can't believe they'd be that cruel." Meredith stopped crying she was determined that she would  not shed any more tears over them today, it was supposed to be the best day of her life and she was not going to let her parents ruin it. "Good thing Lauren used waterproof makeup I'm going to go get my shoes" she said weakly. It killed Jaime to see her friend like this, she hated Meredith's parents so much for doing this to her.   
    She whipped out her phone and called Joey. "Joey, you have to get here as soon as you can, Meredith's parents have banned David from coming to the wedding and your like her brother." Joey agreed and was at the apartment ten minutes later. Jaime greeted him with a kiss and led him through to the bedroom door. "Did somebody say Joey!" he yelled hurting through the door. "Joey!" yelled Meredith hobbling over on one heel leaving the other on the floor across the floor. "So it looks like I'm the lucky guy who'll be walking you down the isle" She broke out of the hug and want back to her perch on the bed to put on her other heel. "OMDG Joey did Jaime call you! Looks like my brother will be walking me down the isle after all!" Jaime walked over to pick up a box and after removing a few layers of tissue paper she uncovered a vail. She fixed it in Meredith's hair and it flowed like water down her back, almost to the floor.   
     The sounds of an argument floated through the wall from the living room. "Joey can you go and stop Lauren and Denise from killing each other?" Julia's voice floated in now to clearly trying to keep the peace. "Or from teaming up against Julia" She added as an afterthought. Joey pulled off his suits black jacket and hung it over a chair before leaving the room. "Crap! Meredith, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue! You don't have it" The two girls thought for a minute before Meredith rose and dug through a drawer until she found a navy box. Inside was a silver necklace inset with a sapphire, cut into the shape of a heart. "It was my great-great grandmothers, every woman in my family wore it on their wedding day and passed it down to the eldest daughter. That's something old and blue. My dress is new so I just need something borrowed." Jaime ran to her bag and pulled out a silver and blue hairpin, identical to the one she was wearing. "I brought a spare, just in case." she said as she walked over to Meredith and clipped it right above her vail. Meredith turned around and hugged her. "Your the best friend ever, I love you Jaime!"   
    They heard a knock at the door. "The cars are here, OMDG it's actually happening! I'm getting married" Mere screamed. They walked through to the living room and as soon as they entered everyone stopped. "Oh my dead god Meredith you look..." Lauren trailed off. Lauren Lopez a girl who didn't know the meaning of the word quiet was speechless. "Beautiful!" Julia finished for her. Joey not being able to resist the opportunity to quote interjected. "Beautiful, are you crazy, more like super-mega-foxy-awsome-hot!" causing everyone to roar with laughter. Well everybody except a rather confused looking driver in the doorway.  
    Denise walked over to the box of flowers, and started to hand them out. Blue roses and white lilies that flowed down from your hands. Lauren walked up last apart from Meredith to colect her flowers but the only one left was Merediths. "Hey where are mine! The only other thing in there is th- No! OMDG Meredith no!" Yelled Lauren as she looked at the white basket of blue and white flower petals. Jaime, Deinse and Julia were incapable of speaking due to the fit of giggles that had overtaken them. "I am not a flower girl! I thought that was a joke when you said it! That is a job for three year olds!" Meredith stopped giggling long enough to say. "Well neither me or Brian have any young relatives so we went off of hight." Joeys phone beeped and he broke down in a fit of laughter. When he could speek again he gasped. "Well if it makes you feel any better that was an angry text from Darren, who has just found out that he's ring bearer" Lauren couldn't keep herself from laughing. "Ok fine! I'll do it but I have a way to make it better!" She ran to her purse and produced a tub of silver glitter" Joey stared as she poured liberal amounts into the basket and begun to put a little into her hair before asking. "Lo, why the hell d you have glitter in your purse?" She rolled her eyes. "It's me, and your asking why I have glitter?  
    Joey opened his mouth to respond but the driver in the corner spoke up. "It's time for me to take the bridesmaids to the church miss" Meredith jumped and shoed them all out into the car. Jaime was hanging out of the window Mere squeezed hr hand. "I'll see you at the church" she said before the car drove off and she was left stood in the street with Joey. "Look, I'm sorry about your brother, I know you wanted him to give you away." She smiled up at him "Joey you are basically my brother, in the same way Jules, Deeds, Jaime and Lo are. And I wouldn't have it any other way.  
    Ten minuets later the other car arrived to pick up her and Joey. He held her dress as she climbed into the back before sitting down next to her. "Your being quite the gentleman, Mr. Richter" He did a fake little extravagant bow and replied. "Not to worry Miss Stepien, I will be back to my usual self by tomorrow" Miss Stepien, by this time tomorrow I'll be Mrs Holden, no that was a scary thought. Meredith Holden, Mrs Meredith Holden she liked how that sounded. "Mere? What's wrong? Is it something I said?" she snapped out of her thoughts with a start. "Oh nothing it's just... I won't be Miss Stepien any more after today, I'll be Mrs Holden and its kind of a scary thought. Good, but scary." He smiled at her "Meredith Holden, it's weird to say too. I never thought I mean you and Brian...." he trailed off.   
    She looked out of the window and saw the church looming in the distance. Oh my dead god I'm getting married!" Joey laughed. "Dead god Meredith, I'd have thought that you would have figured that out by now, I mean the dress kind of gives it away." They pulled up to the church and Joey turned into a gentleman again, holding her bouquet as she left the car. She saw the girls and Darren stood outside the doors and went over to them as fast as she could in her six inch heels, Joey going straight to kiss Jaime on the cheek. Darren walked up to her. "Why the hell do I have a five year olds job" Lauren joined in with. "Hey Darren at least you don't have to be a flower girl!" They all burst into laughter. Meredith heard music coming from inside the church. "That's our cue"   
    Jaime was the first one to walk down the isle followed by Deeds, Julia and then Darren. Joey linked his arm through hers as Lauren prepared to step through the door "3... 2... 1 Go." From the moment they steped throgh the door everything else faded into blackness, the flowers, Joey, even Lauren scattering flower petals and the laughter of the crowd. She old only see him, he was wearing a black tux and a blue tie that matched the girls dresses. Her chocolate eyes linked with his grey ones. He seemed to be in the same predicament. Even as she reached he alter they never broke eye contact.  
     "Do you Meredith Stepien, take Brian Holden, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part." Without ever taking her eyes away from him she uttered two words "I do"   
    The priest continued  "And do you Brian Holden, take Meredith Stepien , to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part" "I do" She could hardly hear what he was saying and before she knew it Brian was sliding the thin gold band onto her finger, and she in turn was placing his on. Then they were kissing and she saw fireworks, she felt light headed. They walked out to the car and saw that the bridesmaids had all found there respective boyfriends. As they climbed into the car she said "I love you Mr Holden." he kissed her again before saying. "And I you Mrs Holden" It was the happiest moment of her life.   
    


End file.
